101 points qui prouvent que vous êtes addicts à Pline84
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Parce que nous sommes tous touchés par le talent de cette auteur formidable qu'est Pline !


_Pline..._

_Bon anniversaire ! De la part de Amy, Ankou, Constance, Furieuse, Rosa, Sasha, WJ et moi :)_

_En ce 7 avril, voici 101 points pour te dire notre amour. Mais, n'y voit pas de rapports avec 101 chiens noirs et blancs (sauf s'ils ont des noms latins, peut-être?)._

_On t'aime, Pline ! :)_

* * *

**101 points qui prouvent que vous êtes addicts à Pline84**

.

1- Dès que vous entendez le prénom « Pauline », vous vous mettez à sourire béatement.

2- Même si vous êtes son homonyme.

3- Vous avez une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que son pseudo apparaît dans la liste des fanfictions.

4- Vous êtes soudain devenues passionnées par le latin.

5- Il vous arrive de vous réveiller en sursaut et de crier « Alea Jacta Es » de façon théâtrale, avant de vous rendormir.

6-Il vous arrive d'ailleurs souvent de rêver de ses fictions.

7- Pline est responsable de 90% de vos crises cardiaques, mais vous l'aimez quand même.

8- Vous vouez un culte à la torduité de Pline.

9- Et à son génie démesuré.

10- Et à elle tout court en fait.

11- Et à son 84, n'oublions pas le 84.

12- Vous avez même inventé un 85.

13- Chaque jour, vous allez sur le site de fanfictions en priant avec toute la ferveur possible pour que Pline ait posté une suite.

14- Vous savez que Pline maîtrise l'Art du Câlin.

15- Et qu'elle l'utilise pour les plus odieux chantages.

16- Vous savez qu'un jour, elle arrivera à faire taire Ducky, parce qu'elle le corrigera sur une erreur de latinisme.

17- Vous savez que son 84 vit une relation assez peu conventionnelle avec le « e » qui le précède… Et ça, c'est beau.

18- Vous vous êtes même mariées.

19. Quand vous entendiez Pline avant, vous pensiez à Pline l'ancien, ou Pline le Jeune, maintenant vous pensez à Pline du site de fanfictions.

20. Et que Pline d'ici est la digne héritière des premiers. Elle a même dépassé les maîtres.

21. La description de Pompéi ravagé par le volcan n'a rien à envier à Alea Jacta Est... Il devrait même s'incliner…

22. Elle vous a initié à la danse de L'AIPM.

23. A la danse du chocolat et du coca.

24. En fait, à toutes les danses qu'elle a inventées.

25. Vous adorez ses muffins.

26. D'ailleurs elle vous en propose toujours un quand vous la croisez.

27. Quand vous entendez « Bref », vous pensez Pline et vous rigolez.

28. Si on vous dit "Pline", vous pensez "Fanfiction", puis "PBG", puis "Tulipe blanche", puis "AIPM", puis "review", et bien sur "NCIS".

29. D'ailleurs vous êtes parti voir en courant si la suite vient d'être postée.

30. Vous avez une casquette siglée d'un « 84 ».

31- Et un t-shirt.

32- Et un blouson.

33- Mais le plus beau reste votre poster signé de la main de Pline.

34- Il vous arrive de hurler « Pline » à tue-tête dans la rue pour voir si quelqu'un va se retourner.

35- Le jour où ça arrivera vraiment, vous tomberez probablement en syncope quand vous croiserez son regard, mais vous serez heureuse !

36- Enfin, vous serez surtout morte.

37- Pline, c'est pour vous le synonyme de « Talent ».

38- Et de décharges d'adrénaline.

39- Et d' « AIPM ».

40- Et de « TBC »...

41- Et de... Bon, si on n'énumère tout, on n'a pas finis.

42- Vous avez peur, maintenant, que les scénaristes tombent par hasard sur "L'autre dans la peau" et qu'ils vous fassent aussi peur que Pline.

43- En même temps, vous rêvez que les scénaristes tombent sur les fics de Pline…

44- …Ou que Pline devienne scénariste.

45- Tony à son Gibbs, Abby à son Gibbs, Ziva à son Gibbs, vous, vous avez votre Pline.

46- Et certaines personnes chanceuses ont leur Homonyme.

47- Vous vous demandiez la date de naissance de Pline, mais maintenant que vous la savez, ça coule de source : Le 7, jour de chance !

48- Vous n'avez jamais autant aimé attendre Noel qu'avec le calendrier de l'avent de Pline.

49- Vous n'aviez jamais pensé au café de Gibbs... Mais ça, c'était avant Pline.

50- Vous avez déjà passé trois jours cloitrés dans le noir à essayer de deviner la fin d'Alea Jacta Es, en utilisant toutes les ressources possibles : Internet, encyclopédies, livres en tous genres... Et Ducky.

51- Vous savez que Pline aime le Tiva, mais qu'elle ne fera pas de syncopes en voyant une certaine photo.

52- Vous gardez tous les jours avec vous votre pendentif « 84 », qui vous rappelle tant votre auteur adorée.

53- A Noël, vous avez demandé un doudou Pline. Vous l'avez eu. Vous ne le quittez plus.

54- Si PBG est Tony, Pline est tous les personnages. Parce que, honnêtement, elle est parfaite pour tous les personnages !

55- Elle est parfaite pour tout le reste aussi.

56- Pline est comme une petite sœur pour vous, et vous l'aimez comme telle.

57- Ou une grande soeur d'ailleurs, tout dépend d'où vous vous situez...

58- Grâce à Pline, vous vous êtes déjà demandé si Tony n'était pas en fait un père de famille qui se rêvait agent du NCIS.

59- D'ailleurs, vous n'en avez pas dormi pendant 13 jours.

60- Et du coup, vous avez relu la fiction de Pline 345 fois.

61- D'ailleurs, il est temps de la relire une nouvelle fois.

62- John Coffey enlève le mal du monde en crachant des abeilles, Pline écrit des fics pour vous libérer du monde actuel.

63- Un mathématicien a un jour résolu une équation fondamentale « Talent + NCIS + AIPM = Pline84 ».

64. Pline, c'est l'anagramme de "plein" parce qu'avec Pline, c'est le plein d'émotion garanti!

65. Avec Pline pas de spleen, ça plane pas besoin de doliprane.

66. Vous ne voyez plus Toutankhamon du même œil. Même chose pour Nicolas Flamel.

67. Dès qu'il est question de Pline l'ancien vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de penser à Pline.

68. Vous écrasez les tulipes dès que vous en voyez une, et encore plus lorsqu'elles sont blanches, en hurlant des incantations sataniques en latin.

69. Chaque fois que vous lisez un mot contenant les lettres de son pseudo, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'y penser.

70. Chaque fois qu'un multiple de 84 apparaît dans votre vie, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'y penser.

71. Chaque fois que vous lisez / entendez / utilisez un mot latin, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'y penser.

72. Vous ne voyez plus « Harry Potter and the philosopher stone » de la même façon.

73. Vous devez vous retenir de rire quand on vous parle de créatures prétendument immortelles comme les vampires.

74. Vous avez envie de corriger votre prof d'histoire quand il parle de Gengis Khân ou de Toutankhamon en oubliant une bonne partie des faits.

75. Vous rêvez de voir un roman signé de Pline84 un jour.

76. Ou de Pline-Eighty-four.

77. Ou toute autre pseudo, même Pline DiNotibbmctate, si elle le veut.

78. Si un jour Pline arrête d'écrire des fanfics, vous pleurerez autant que si NCIS s'arrête.

79. Et même plus.

80. Vous aimez autant les fictions de Pline que « Swak ».

81. Ou « Truth or Consequences ».

82. Un jour, votre professeur a terminé l'une de ses phrases par « Bref ». Et vous avez éclaté de rire au milieu du cours, avec un sourire béat.

83. Un jour, vous avez entendu parler des romans « Eternel ». Et vous avez soupiré en pensant qu'il y avait bien mieux d'écrit par votre auteur adorée.

84. « 84 » est désormais votre chiffre préféré.

85. Vous adorez son avatar, son harmonie, sa composition, ses couleurs…

86. Et aussi son profil, que vous venez lire une fois par semaine en espérant y voir de petites nouveautés.

87. Un jour, vous avez lu une fic' de Pline. Et depuis, vous avez des étoiles dans les yeux.

88. Un jour, vous avez lu un fic' de Pline. Et depuis, vous connaissez l'AIPM.

89. « Et Tony DiNozzo mourut » est une fin de chapitre tellement AIPMique que vous avez vidé toutes les réserves de chocolat et calmants du pays pour vous en remettre.

90. Vous trouvez que cette liste est encore bien trop courte pour expliquer à Pline qu'elle est une auteur et une personne formidable.

91. Vous pourriez continuer des heures à lui crier votre bonheur à la lire.

92. D'ailleurs, allons une nouvelle fois voir si Pline a publié une suite.

93. Non, ARG.

94. Vérifions, quand même.

95. Toujours pas.

96. L'attente est insupportable.

97. Vous êtes tellement accro.

98. Vos mains tremblent tant les fics Pliniennes vous manquent.

99. Vous êtes une droguée à son écriture.

100. Vous avez lu l'intégralité de ces 100 points et vous dites « C'est vrai, tout ça ». Et oui…

101. Pline est quelqu'un de formidable, et on l'aime pour ça… Bon anniversaire, Pline !


End file.
